


Save Me

by SupernaturalAvengersHP



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Alien Invasion, BAMF Dean Winchester, Crossover, Dean teaches the avengers about the supernatural, Established Stony, Hunter Sam and dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinda graphic violence maybe, M/M, No Smut, Steve and Tony become father figures to Dean and Sam, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural x avengers, but especially dean, teenager Sam and Dean, the avengers and the winchesters become a family, will be adding tags along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAvengersHP/pseuds/SupernaturalAvengersHP
Summary: Dean is a hunter teenager and is 16. He is physically abused by his father but makes sure he doesn't lay a hand on his younger brother, Sam, who is 14. (I shortened the age gap). The day after a beating from his father, Dean is waiting for Sam. Then suddenly there is some sort of commotion and screaming. Dean looks and sees a creature he's never seen before, but he starts fighting anyway. He pulls out his gun and starts shooting, taking down a lot of the creatures. When dean thinks it is safe he turns to leave, but is met but Captain America and Iron man, the superhusbands. What will happen when Dean collapses after due to his injuries he sustained in the beating and is taken to avengers tower? Will the avengers be able to save Dean from the endless cycle?Sorry I suck at descriptions.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at descriptions but hopefully you want to read anyway. This is a crossover of my two favourite fandoms and my first fanfic I'm ever going to write, so it will probably be bad.
> 
> Anyway, I've shortened the age gap between the brothers to just two years, Dean is 16 and Sam is 14.
> 
> The Stony relationship is established and they are married. They are over civil war and Tony is fine with Bucky, plus endgame never happened, because obvious reasons.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Dean was sat on his bed trying to concentrate on his homework. He couldn’t get his mind to focus because he was trying hard not to think about his Dad coming home in five minutes. Dean tried not to be afraid of his father, but with the way John treats him, it’s hard not to be.

A few minutes later Dean heard the front door slam and knew he was about to get some fresh bruises at the very least. And sure enough, only a couple of seconds later, John shouted up the stairs, “Dean! Get your ass down here!” Thoughts raced through Dean’s mind about any reason his Dad might have for the beating tonight. Although he rarely ever had a reason anyway.

Dean took a deep breath and opened his door. He saw Sam was poking his head around from his door and gave him a look both brothers came to know as, ‘Don’t go down there no matter what, I’ll be fine.’ 

He started walking down the stairs and when he reached the bottom, he was immediately met by a fist to his face, enough force to throw someone to the ground, but Dean was so used to the beatings by now that he had built up a tolerance and didn't feel it as much as he used to. You see Dean and his family were hunters, so he was used to being roughed up by werewolves, vampires and anything else out there, and his Dad. 

Dean struggled to remember a time when he wasn’t covered in bruises or cuts that would eventually scar. His back, torso and arms were covered in scars, ranging from belt whip scars to knife scars to burns to anything else his Dad could get his hands on. Considering he was a hunter, he had very few scars pertaining to fighting monsters, most came from his father. There was also never a day without a bruise on him, and John didn’t seem to care about hiding it, Dean having a black eye or busted lip was kind of a weekly occurrence. It was odd to see Dean without some sort of bruise showing, let alone the ones that could be hidden by clothing. 

Dean was brought out of his thoughts by the force of a kick to his ribs. He heard a cracking sound and knew it was busted, not a big deal it would just be sore for a few days, he could get over it, he was used to this by now. Another kick and another landing on his stomach and chest. He felt his Dad garb his collar and pull him up, only to punch his left cheek, throwing him back down again. 

He saw his Dad’s feet shuffling away and only just noticed the strong smell of alcohol radiating from his father. He guessed the reason for tonight’s beating was frustration on not being done with this case yet.

His dad often left him and Sammy alone for anywhere between a few days and a few weeks for hunts but had found one a little closer to home than usual.

With no words spoken between the two, Dean got up and headed back upstairs while his father slumped down onto the couch. When dean had reached his room, Sam was sat on his bed with the first aid box the same as he was every time Dad got rough.

Sam just looked at him solemnly and Dean approached the bed and sat down next to him. Sam immediately started to clean Deans wounds and made him take his shirt off. Dean thought that Sammy was too young to have deal with this kinda thing but was still glad to have him to help afterwards.

Dean winced when Sam put a little too much pressure on his hurt rib and Sam pulled back to look at him in the eye. “Maybe you should go to the hospital, it could be broken.”

Dean replied with, “No I’m sure it’s just cracked or something. Besides they’ll ask too many questions.”

Sam sighed and said, “Maybe it’ll be good for someone to ask questions, then you could get help.”

“It’s fine Sammy, I don’t need help.” Dean replied with a tone that told Sam to drop it. So, Sam just sighed again and went back to patching dean up.

\----------------------------

Dean woke up the next morning and was slightly struggling to breathe. He got up and ignored it trying to convince himself it was just allergies or something. He got up and exited his room, to get into the shower.

When he was finished with the shower he left to go and get dressed. He got dressed into a plain white t-shirt with a black bomber jacket over the top, with the amulet Sam got him on display. He was also wearing black skinny jeans with a pair of black converse.

Once he was dressed, Dean went to get Sammy out of bed, but to his surprise Sammy wasn’t in his room. He was downstairs and cooking breakfast, something that was normally Dean’s responsibility.

Dean walked into the kitchen and when Sam noticed him, he smiled. It looked like he was trying to make bacon but failing miserably. “Here, let me take over.” Dean said smiling, slightly amused. “Sorry Dean, I wanted to do something nice for you, but I’m not really used to cooking,” Sam replied sounding slightly defeated. “It’s fine Sammy, it was a nice thought.” Dean responded. 

Sam sat down at the table as Dean fixed the bacon. The couch was empty meaning that Dad was either up in his room or he left last night. Dean was praying that he left, or he would at least not wake up until the boys were out of the house. Dean was sporting a purple bruise on his left cheek, mirroring the slightly more healed yellow greenish one on the side if his chin, a small cut just above his right eyebrow and a busted right side of his lower lip. He didn’t particularly feel like reopening the cuts.

He put some bacon on two pieces of kitchen tissue after he realised the time and that they would be late if they didn’t leave in the next thirty seconds, plus he also wanted to get out of the house incase his Dad was asleep upstairs and decided to wake up.

“We can eat on the way.” Dean answered to Sam’s questioning look, “We’re gonna be late.” Sam didn’t respond but instead took the tissue with the bacon a headed to the door, scooping up his backpack.

\---------------------------------------

As much as Dean disliked his Dad, he did thank him for one thing, the 1967 Chevy Impala that Dad had given to Dean, even if it was just because his father couldn’t fix it so just decided to get a new truck. But with Dean being as well versed as he is in cars, he managed to get her working again, his Baby was his pride and joy.

He reached the driver’s side door and Sammy was already sat in the passenger’s seat. Dean started the car and drove off, again ignoring the slight struggles he was having breathing.

Him and Sam didn’t say anything on the journey, they just snacked on the bacon. Once they reached the school parking lot, Sam said a rushed goodbye and Dean slowly headed inside.

Sam had mathletes after school today, so Dean had a couple of hours after school to kill before he had to pick Sammy up. He was thinking he was just going to drive around for a bit and wait.


	2. chapter 2

Steve woke up next to his husband, Tony, and smiled faintly. He will never get over waking up with him, he considered one of the best things to ever happen to him. 

He slowly got out of their bed and made his way to the kitchen. Every one of the avengers, and Bucky, lives in the tower with Tony and Steve as they thought it would just be easier should an emergency arise. Steve was always the one to cook, he would prepare breakfast for everyone while the whole team slowly funnelled into the kitchen. Usually Natasha would enter first and try to help with the cooking, but Steve banned her from helping after she nearly burnt the kitchen down. Then Bruce would enter and start brewing the coffee. Thor, Clint and Bucky would show up sometime after with Tony always being the last awake and in the kitchen. Today was no different.

Natasha walked into the kitchen already dressed and sat down on a stool in front of where Steve was mixing the pancake mix. “Pancakes today,” Steve stated. “Delicious,” Nat responded sincerely, she always loved Steve’s breakfasts. Bruce entered shortly after grumbling something about coffee with his hair a mess and still in pyjamas. Next Thor walked in, chipper as always and sat next to Natasha. Bucky waltzed in after that, he was dressed but still half asleep. Less than a minute later Clint walked in but immediately slumped on the couch grumbling about someone giving him some coffee. 

There wasn’t much conversation and just as Steve was placing the last pancake onto a plate, Tony walked in, still in his pyjamas and looking like he wasn’t awake at all. He stumbled over to the coffee pot and poured a hefty amount off coffee into a particularly large mug. He gulped down a big mouthful and his eyes immediately lit up. “Oh, I really needed that, I wasn’t even convinced I was awake before,” stated Tony cheerily. Steve chuckled at his husband and proceeded to take the ginormous stack of pancakes and place it in the middle of the long dining table, where everyone was now sitting.

As soon as Steve sat down, six pairs of hands reached for the stack and once they disappeared, the stack only had two out of the twenty-eight left that Steve made. He chuckled and reached for the remaining pancakes. The team ate happily and talked about random things.

\-------------------------

When breakfast was over, Steve and Natasha were left in the kitchen with the pile of dishes and mugs. They were loading the dishwasher in a comfortable silence. Once they were finished, they walked into the living room where everyone was sat watching cartoons.

“Aren’t you all a little old to be watching cartoons?” Natasha said with a hint of sarcasm. “Shut up Nat, you’re never too old for SpongeBob,” Clint retorted seriously. Steve snickered and went to sit next to Tony who was completely engrossed in the show. 

They spent the day just doing random stuff, mostly working out for Steve, Nat and Clint. Bruce and Tony spent the day in the lab, and Thor and Bucky spent the day watching more SpongeBob and other cartoons. 

Steve was just reaching the end of his workout when F.R.I.D.A.Y sounded an alert and was calling across the tower that there was a disturbance just outside the tower.

All the avengers went to suit up and once they were ready, they exited onto the streets and saw dark blue creatures about the size of humans throwing around cars and ripping up lampposts. 

‘And today was going so nice’, thought Steve.

“Stark, you and Thor go up into the sky and blast them,” Steve said with authority. “Widow and Hawkeye take the left and get people to safety, me and Buck will take the left and get as many as we can.” A chorus of ‘okays’ came through the comms and they were all off.


	3. chapter 3

School was boring, as usual. People gave him weird looks, as usual. At least he had a few hours before he had to go home, Dean appreciated that Sam was so smart because it meant that twice a week Dean could have more time away from home and away from his Dad.

‘Where should I go today?’ Dean thought as he was getting into the front seat of the impala. ‘Maybe just drive around, get a burger or something.’ And with that Dean was off, speeding away out of the school parking lot.

‘Jesus fuck, what is happening today? Why can’t I breathe properly?’ Dean thought as he struggled to take in a breath. His breathing had been ragged and shallow all day and he starting to get slightly worried, not that he’d ever admit that. ‘Real men don’t worry. They don’t get scared.’ His father’s voice rang through his head and he shook his head trying to clear it.

Dean was distracted when he nearly drove into the screaming lady that was running past his car. He slammed on the breaks and said, “What the Fuck!” The woman didn’t even seem fazed as she continued to run away from whatever had her so hyped up.

Dean turned and said, this time louder, “What the fuck!” In front of him was about twenty ugly blue things that he had never seen before and the avengers flying around and fighting about another ten just behind the ones stood before Dean.

It only took Dean a few seconds to step into action and pull his gun out of his waistband that he always had for protection. He aimed and shot one of the creatures perfectly square between the eyes, he always was a great shot.

The unknown creature halted and swayed for about a second before collapsing onto the road. Dean raised his gun again and let out three more shots, again hitting the creatures perfectly between the eyes. They all fell, motionless.

Another four shots were let out and four perfectly aimed bullets hit their target, sending them down onto the other four Dean has already put down. Dean was letting out shot after shot, never missing and putting down eleven more. There was only one more because the avengers had finished the battle with their own lot. Again, Dean raised him gun, aimed and pulled the trigger. And again, it hit the intended target perfectly, sending the last one down, revealing a group of seven people who were stood behind the creature, now staring at Dean.

Dean smiled awkwardly and put his gun back into his waistband. He started to head back to his car, but someone flew up behind him. Dean turned and saw iron man floating slightly just behind him. Before Dean had a chance to back away and just get to his car, Captain America was stood by Dean’s side, looking at him shocked.

“Well, it was nice to meet you and all, but I really should be going,” Dean said with his usual confident, some may say cocky, demeanour. He tried to step back, but Captain America reached out and grabbed his shoulder, making Dean flinch back quite obviously. ‘Damn it’ He cursed himself ‘now they would probably know something was up and they would have to move again, and Dad would blame me again and that didn’t end well last time.’ The last time a teacher had been suspicious of Dean’s home life they had called social services and Dad packed them all up and moved. That was one of the worst beatings he’s had. It happened about two years ago and he was in the hospital for two weeks and in a coma for a week and a half. When he woke up, he learned that Dad had told the doctors he had been hit by a car.

‘I really don’t want that to happen again’ Dean thought to himself desperately.

Dean straightened himself up and recomposed himself as if nothing happened. Something he learnt young was to cover the way he was feeling, no matter what it was. ‘Feelings are weakness. Do you want to be weak?’ His Dad’s voice rang through his head again.

When his vision straightened up, he could see the concerned look on both Captain America’s face and Ironman’s, who had taken the face plate off.

‘Damn it.’ He cursed himself again.

“Who are you?” Captain America asked, non-threateningly. 

“And how the hell did you take down twenty aliens by yourself?” Ironman asked.  
Dean didn’t know what to say and open and closed his mouth a few times. ‘Should I lie and give a fake name? Should I just run?’ Dean thought as he was formulating a plan of escape.

“Hello?” Ironman said.

“Kid, you alright?” Captain America asked.

Dean opened his mouth as he had decided he would give a fake name and get out quick. But as he was about to speak, it suddenly felt like he had been punched in the lungs. He tried to suck in a breath but couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe.

Captain America and Ironman looked at him weirdly for a moment as he still remained silent.

His vision started to blur around the edges as he continued to try and suck in air. He failed again. ‘No, no, no, no, I can’t leave Sammy.’ Were his final thoughts before he blacked out completely and fell to the ground.

\------------------------

“Aww, I think he's a fanboy,” Tony said looking at him on the floor.

“Shut up Tony,” Steve retorted as he knelt down to check on the mysterious boy laying on the ground. “Oh god, he’s not breathing.”

“What?” Tony said with a panicked edge to his voice. “Move, I’ll fly him to the med bay at the tower.”  
Steve stood back up as Tony lifted the boy into his arms and flew away towards the tower. Steve looked up as his husband zipped through the sky with a limp body dangling in his arms.

\------------------------

Tony sped towards the tower, glancing down at the boy in his arms. ‘He can’t be more than 16’ Tony thought looking at his young face. 

Tony reached the tower and flew through it to the med bay, laying the boy down onto a bed. Bruce was already back at the tower, along with the other avengers and ran to the side of the bed.

“Ok, he’s not breathing so we need to bag him and try to figure out what is causing this.” Bruce commanded over to the team.

Tony started to bag him, and Bruce looked for a form of ID. He found a wallet in his jeans pocket. “It says here his name is Dean Winchester and he’s 16 years old,” Bruce said addressing the entire team.

“Ok, now figure out what’s wrong with him,” Tony said. Bruce started to take Dean’s shirt off and once he had cut through the white material, he and the whole team gasped. They saw scars, burns, cuts and bruises covering his entire torso.

“Jesus Christ,” Clint whispered.

“Fuck,” Nat and Bucky spoke at the same time.

Bruce unfroze from where he was starting and began to inspect the bruises and cuts when he felt a strange lump where his ribs are. “His rib is broken,” Bruce spoke, “It might have pierced his lung, resulting in his not breathing.”

“Ok, what can you do to fix it?” Tony asked, almost desperately. He looked down at the scars and bruises littering the young boy’s body and it made him want to throw up.

“We need to get him to surgery and patch up his lung,” Bruce stated already going to move around him to grab the tools.

He began the surgery and the team stood to the side, still in shock over Dean’s abused body.


	4. chapter 4

Dean woke up to the steady beeping of a heart monitor and started to panic. If he was in a hospital that would mean someone’s probably suspicious and they would move again. He heard the steady beep become faster and faster. He shot up and jumped off of the bed, ignoring the way pain flared in his chest.

“Woah, woah, calm down Dean, you’re alright,” Captain America said steadily.

“How the hell do you know my name? Where am I?” Dean asked, anger already lacing his words.

“Look, its ok kid, we know your name because we checked your ID and you’re at Avengers Tower because you collapsed and needed surgery,” Tony calmly explained. 

Dean calmed slightly and he didn’t know why, he should be freaking the fuck out but something about Cap and Ironman made him feel better. He immediately hardened his face and went back to feeling angry.

“Well then, I can leave,” Dean said stubbornly and made a move to leave when he realised, he was shirtless. His anger faded away and panic replaced it.

\------------------------------------

Steve saw Dean’s face move down to his bare torso and panic flicker on his features. He also saw that it was gone as fast as it came, and a wall was built around him.

“Where’s my shirt?” Dean asked, a little gentler than before, but not showing any emotion.

“We had to cut it off so we could save you,” Bruce added to the conversation.

“What about my jacket? Where is it?” Dean asked, more and more panic seeping through his words no matter how hard he tried to keep it down.

“It’s just behind you,” Natasha said. Dean turned around and the team now saw his exposed back and noticed it was even more scarred than his front. They all stared but kept quite as to not alert Dean they could see. 

Dean picked up his jacket and put it on, zipping it up hastily. He turned back around and said once more, “Right, so I’ll leave now.”

“Wait, you just had surgery, you shouldn’t be out of bed let alone moving around,” Steve said quickly.

“I’m fine, I’ve had worse,” Dean said without thinking and immediately hardened his face further.

“Clearly,” Tony whispered to himself, but Dean heard and glared at him. Tony felt an embarrassed flush creep up his cheeks. Dean made a move to leave but Clint put his arm out in front of him, making Dean flinch back, causing Clint to recoil his arm quickly.

“Wait a second, you need to tell us how the hell you took down twenty aliens by yourself,” Clint said after he pulled his arm away.

“I don’t need to tell you a damn thing,” Dean retorted, his angry glare once again appearing on his face.

“Look, you’re 16 years old, you can handle a gun perfectly and you weren’t scared when most people were running away screaming,” Natasha told him. Dean just continued to glare. “You should tell us what’s how and why,” she continued.

Dean was about to retort when he suddenly remembered he was probably late to pick up Sammy. “Shit!” He exclaimed, causing the team to jump a little in surprise.

“Listen lady, I don’t even know you. I don’t owe you or anyone else an explanation,” He said with a glower.

“Well, I’m Natasha, that’s Steve, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Bucky,” she replied while each of them waved when their name was called. Dean would have laughed if he weren’t so worried about Sam.

“That doesn’t change a thing,” he replied somewhat calmly, trying to hide his worry. He made a move to leave but Clint put his hand out again, this time resting his hand on Dean’s chest. 

\------------------------------------------

Before Clint knew what was happening, he was twisted over Dean’s back and splayed out on the floor. ‘What the hell?’ he thought.

The team rushed to him and didn’t see Dean make his exit out of the room.

When they looked up after helping Clint back up, they noticed he was gone.

“Well shit,” murmured Bucky.

“The boy is a great fighter,” Thor said in his usual happy tone, which felt out of place in the sombre atmosphere of the room.

Tony and Steve just continued to stare at the door Dean must’ve left through. They both felt a sudden urge to protect Dean and keep him safe, but they didn’t know what hardships Dean was facing. ‘And they would probably never see him again’, they both thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean ran out of the room while the team checked on Clint. ‘I didn’t mean to do that to him, it was just instinct,’ Dean thought to himself as he desperately tried to find a way out of the unfamiliar tower.

He found a stairwell a just ran down as far as he could, exiting into lobby area and continuing to run out of the building, ignoring the odd looks he got from everyone and the flaring pain in his chest.

He exited onto the street outside and thanked all the God’s he knew that his Baby was parked just two blocks away. He raced to the impala and jumped into the driver’s seat, speeding off with the only thought in his head, ‘God, I hope Sammy’s ok.’

\-----------------------------------

Dean made it back to the school in 5 minutes to see Sam sat on a small brick wall with his head in his hands. He pulled the car into the parking spot closest to his brother.

\-----------------------------------

When Sam heard the familiar rumble of the impala’s engines, he slid off the wall and marched to the car grumpily. “You’re two hours late Dean,” He stated, annoyed, “Where the hell were you?” Sam asked while sliding into the passenger seat. 

“Look Sammy, I’m really, really sorry ok? I will explain everything, just please don’t be mad at me?” Dean asked somewhat desperately.

“I don’t know Dean, I’ve been sat here for two hours, I think I’m allowed to be mad. Just tell me what happened.” Sam stated, not easing up on his annoyed tone.

“Fine,” Dean said defeated. He started the car and began driving, while explaining the whole situation to Sam.

\-----------------------------------

“Jesus Christ Dean, I told you, you should have gone to the hospital. Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t breathe properly?” Sam asked, still trying to take in all the information Dean had relayed to him.

“I didn’t think it was a big deal, sorry. Besides, why aren’t you focusing on the fact that I woke up in avengers tower and they saw the scars, we’ll probably have to move again?” Dean shuddered at that and panic laced his words.

“I’m sure it will be fine, it’s not like they know where to find you,” Sam stated, though he sounded a little unsure. “And we need to think of something to tell Dad about why we’re late.”

‘Fuck, I hadn’t even thought of that,” Dean thought to himself as more anxiety flooded into him. “We could just say that we had some project we needed to do and stayed in the library,” he suggested.

“Like Dad would believe that YOU stayed late at school to work on a project, but it’s the best we have,” Sam said with uncertainty.

Dean just stared straight ahead and swallowed.

\--------------------------------------

They arrived back at the house and Dean steered into the driveway. They both got out of the car slowly and made their way to the house even slower.

“You go straight up to your room when we get inside,” Dean said seriously. 

“Always do,” Sam replied solemnly.

The brothers got to the front door and as soon as they stepped in, Sam was running up the stairs, leaving Dean stood in the entry way.

‘Great, I can smell the scotch from here,’ Dean thought to himself. Dean tried to make his way upstairs but was stopped by his father yelling, “Dean! Get in here now!” Dean took a deep breath and made his way to the living room.

When he entered the room the smell of scotch got a lot worse and began to sting his eyes. ‘Seems like he’s been drinking all day,’ Dean thought to himself as his father stood up from the couch and swayed a little.

“Why are you late?” John asked with malice. By the look in his father’s eyes Dean knew he was going to get a beating. His eyes were filled with anger and Dean tried to think back to a time when his father’s eyes were kind and happy. He could only remember one instance and it happened before his mother died. ‘I guess that’s when it all changed,’ Dean thought to himself.

“Answer me!” John yelled coldly but with force. Dean was forced out of his thoughts and tried to remember what he and Sam came up with.

“We were at the library working on a project,” Dean stated clinically and with no trace of emotion.

His father didn’t bother to speak again before a fist collided with Dean’s right cheek. Dean stumbled but didn’t fall. This seemed to aggravate John because the next punch was harder. Dean fell to the floor, but on his way down, he hit his head on the wall and his vision started to blur. ‘Don’t pass out again,’ he thought to himself as he struggled to stay awake.

His dad started to kick him in the stomach. Dean prayed that he wouldn’t kick his ribs, because he probably wouldn’t survive that again.

Dean was distracted when a sharp pain shot through his leg. John had stomped on it and it didn’t look great. There was a strange lump sticking out on his shin and he assumed it was his bone. The pain was tremendous, and Dean felt even more like he was going to pass out.

Another punch to the face and a kick to the stomach and Dean was gone. His vision started to fade, and he passed out.

\------------------------------------

Sam heard a door slam and ran downstairs to see Dean passed out on the floor. “Oh shit, Oh shit!” Sam exclaimed as he rushed to his side. He dropped to his knees and placed two fingers on his throat. ‘Oh, thank fuck,’ Sam thought as he felt Dean’s pulse. ‘Thank god Dean taught me how to drive.’

Sam was deceptively strong for his slim stature, so he lifted Dean and put his arm over his shoulder. Sam dragged Dean to the car and lay him down in the backseat. He hopped in the driver’s seat and started the car, speeding out of the driveway and towards the hospital.

Sam sped down the road with Dean motionless in the back.

\------------------------------------

He showed up at the hospital and left Dean in the car to go and get help.

Sam came back outside with two doctors and they helped get Dean onto a stretcher and wheeled him inside.

“what’s his name and what happened to him?” The female doctor asked. Sam panicked, he knew Dean didn’t want to be anywhere near hospitals, they might get suspicious.

“James, and I don’t know, I found him like this,” Sam lied easily. He cursed himself internally for not telling the truth, but he didn’t want Dean to get hurt that badly again.

“Ok, well, he has a broken leg and it seems a slight concussion,” The male doctor said. Sam just stared at Dean; he didn’t say a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke to the steady beeping of a machine for the second time that day. ‘Better not make this a regular occurrence,’ he thought.

He opened his eyes to see Sam sat on a chair, staring at him.

“Good to see you awake,” Sam said. Dean just grunted as he made a move to get off the bed but stopped when a sharp pain shot through his left leg.

“Yeah your gonna need those,” Sam said, pointing to a pair of crutches leaning against the bottom of the hospital bed. 

Dean looked at them and sighed, ‘Great, I’ll be on crutches for ages’ he thought.

Dean made another move to get off the bed, this time ignoring the pain so he could reach out and stand with the crutches. He looked down at his body and saw he was in a hospital gown. Dean groaned again and asked, “Where are my clothes?”

Sam grabbed a bag from behind him and passed it to Dean, he reached out and took the bag, wincing at the pain in his stomach.

\----------------------------

Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed and scowling.

“You alright Dean?” Sam asked concerned.

“Just want to go home,” Dean replied, a slight edge of anger to his tone. Dean started to head towards the door.

Sam stood and followed, only to nearly bump into Dean when the older boy was stopped by one of the doctors that treated Dean earlier.

“James, what are you doing up? You should be resting,” the doctor stated calmly.

Dean look confused for half a second and immediately played along, internally thanking Sam that he was smart enough to give a fake name.

“I’m leaving,” he started. The doctor looked as if he was about to interrupt when Dean spoke again, “I know the drill, just get me the form you need me to sign and I’m gone.”

“You really shouldn’t….” the doctor started again, but Dean interrupted.

“I refuse treatment ok. So just get me the form already,” Dean said exasperatedly. 

The doctor stared for a second and then sighed. He turned around and came back less than a minute later, holding a clipboard with a form attached. 

“Hand it in to the nurse’s station when you’re done.” And with that the doctor had left once again.

Dean went straight for the signature line without reading the form, he had done this before. He started to write James, then turned to look at Sam.

“What?” Sam asked.

“What last name did you give?” Dean replied.

“I didn’t give them one, just make something up.” Sam stated without emotion. He hated seeing his brother hurt and seen the many times that Dean refused to get help.

Dean looked back down at the form and added Brown next the untidily scribbled first name.

The brothers walked out of the room and handed the form in, then headed to the parking lot. Dean immediately jumped into the driver’s seat with an incredulous look from Sam.

“You have a broken leg, you can’t drive.” Sam indicated.

“I can press the pedals with one foot. Now get in the car Sammy.” Dean said with no room left for argument in his tone.

Sam sighed and travelled around the car to the passenger’s side before sliding in with a huff.

The brothers drove off and headed back home.

‘God, I hope Dad’s not home,’ they both thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed to date of the fire to accommodate their ages in this pic.
> 
> Also, this might seem a little far fetched but I wanted the team to find out about Dean without actually knowing him first.

The team had been in the living area for a few hours, mostly in silence, thinking over the events of the day. Suddenly an idea came to tony and he asked his AI, “FRIDAY?” Tony called out into the silence, slightly startling Bruce. “Can you run a name through the system please? It’s Dean Winchester.”

Tony turned to look at his team. “What the hell was that?” He asked, to no one in particular, finally wanting to discuss it with someone other than his brain. “The kid took down twenty aliens by himself and collapsed?”

“Then got back up easily after surgery and proceeded to floor one of the best fighters we know,” Bruce added, ignoring the slightly embarrassed look on Clint’s face.

“His body…” Natasha whispered, so quietly that the team almost didn’t hear her. 

Thinking back to the scars and bruises littering the young boys skin left the team feeling the need to throw up.

“I know,” Steve started. “It was bad.”

“Bad?” Bucky added disbelievingly, “He looked like he’d gone ten rounds with a fucking tiger or some shit.”

The team were silent for a moment, before the sound of FRIDAY’s voice filled the intense atmosphere.

“I have found everything I can on a one Dean Winchester.” she began.

“Tell us,” Steve and Tony called out at the same time.

There was a slight pause before FRIDAY spoke up again.

“In 2008 there was a house fire involving the Winchester family. It seems that the mother, a one Mary Winchester, died in the fire, but her two sons and husband, one John Winchester, made it out.” Friday paused for a little.

“That could be how he got the burns and scars,” Clint posited.

“No the burn scars aren’t twelve years old, and besides, a fire wouldn’t cause the other scars we saw,” Bruce replied calmly.

“Please continue FRIDAY,” Tony said.

The AI quickly started again, “That’s all I could find on them until about 2 years ago. I found a CPS file with the names Sam and Dean Winchester. CPS were referred to the boys by a teacher who noticed continual bruising on Dean and reported it. In the file it said that CPS sent two social workers to the residence the boys were staying in, a motel. Once the social workers knocked on the door and Dean answered, they explained themselves and Dean immediately tried to get them to leave.” FRIDAY took a short break to let the information settle.

The whole team were rapt with attention, listening to every detail FRIDAY told them.

“Well? Go on,” Tony said impatiently.

“It is noted that Dean had fresh and healing bruises covering his face and arms.” FRIDAY continued. “It is said in the report that the social workers managed to talk themselves in and they met the brothers in the living room. It is said that Dean denied every accusation towards their father, but the younger boy told them everything, about how his father hits Dean and Dean protects his brother.” FRIDAY took another short break.

“Jesus,” Clint muttered to the room. 

“If they got help from a social worker then how come Dean still had fresh bruises and a broken rib?” Steve asked.

“Perhaps there’s more to the story,” Thor interjected. “Please FRIDAY, carry on.”

The AI took a moment before carrying on with her explanation. “It is said in the file that the social workers left and came back the following day to try and extricate the boys, but when they showed up at the motel, it was empty, with a small splatter of blood across the carpet.” The AI finished with sympathy in her voice.

“Fuck,” Tony mumbled.

Steve and Natasha stayed silent with the same look of anger and sadness plastered on their faces.

Bruce continued to stare at the ground, an unhappy look in his eyes.

Bucky seemed to be forcing his anger into a slew of curses directed at John Winchester while Thor had the same sad look in his eyes as Bruce, as he quietly mumbled to himself.

“Is that it FRIDAY?” Tony asked, as he seemed to be the only that could speak normally at the moment but anger still trailed after each word he spoke.

“Well, I know you didn’t ask for this, but I put his face through facial recognition to see if I could locate him,” The AI began once more.

“And?” Tony asked, “Did you find anything?”

“Yes. I didn’t locate him at this present moment, but I have two more things to share with you,” the AI continued.

The team just waited in anticipation before the AI started to speak again.

“I picked up his face in New Jersey three days after they disappeared from the motel. It was on a hospital camera and it seems he was admitted under a fake name as there were no records of a Dean Winchester being treated there. The boy looked to have been seriously hurt and was in a coma for a week and a half.”

Natasha’s almost silent gasp filled the room as everyone else was completely silent.

“It seems the boy woke and left the hospital a few days later, against the advice of the doctors.” The AI finished.

“And the second thing?” Steve asked expectantly.

“The boy seemed to have only left the hospital a few hours ago with a slight concussion and a broken leg. He seems to have used another fake name as when I looked into it, again there were no records of a Dean Winchester. There was, however, forms with the name ‘James Brown’ matching the boy’s injuries.” The AI completed.

“A few hours ago?” Tony parroted. “We need to help that kid, shit seems real bad.”

The avengers let out collective noises of agreement before they all turned to each other, ready to discuss a plan of action.

“First we need to find the kid,” Steve began.

The team came up with a plan for FRIDAY to keep a look out for Dean’s face over any and all cameras and what they would do once they found him. The team fell asleep in the living room, all of them unwilling to give up on the kid they barely even knew but would fiercely protect already.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up the next day with a dull ache in his head and a slight throb in his leg. He also noticed Sammy was asleep next to him. Dean let out a small amused huff of laughter and poked Sammy in the shoulder.

Sam made a grumble sort of noise and ignored Dean’s poke.

“What are you doing in here?” Dean continued.

Sam rolled over to face Dean and began, “You have a concussion and you had surgery yesterday. I stayed to make sure you didn’t die.” He said pointedly.

Dean just gave a small breath of laughter before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, which was slightly harder because of the added weight of the cast.

He hopped out of bed, grabbed the crutches and said, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Wait a second,” Sam replied. Dean turned expectantly towards him. Sam reached over the side of the bed and resurfaced with a plastic bag, “You’re gonna need to put this around your cast.” He said.

Dean took the bag and headed to the bathroom.

\------------------------- 

Dean exited the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom to get dressed.

When he entered the room, he noted that Sam was gone.

Dean walked to his closet and pulled out some black joggers, ‘easier to get over the cast’ he thought to himself. He also pulled out a plain black t-shirt and a white AC/DC jumper. 

\------------------------ 

Dean made his way downstairs to see Sam sat at the kitchen table, reading his biology textbook. He also noted that his father was passed out on the couch.

Dean quietly made his way to grab and apple for each him and Sam before motioning Sam to the front door. Sam stood without question and walked to the door, Dean following behind.

The brothers exited the house and made their way to the impala in silence.

“What about breakfast?” Sam asked once they were seated.

Dean just pulled out the apple and gave it to Sam.

“I know it’s not a lot, but I wanted to get out the house without Dad waking up,” Dean stated coolly.

Sam just nodded and took the apple from Dean, taking a big bite from it while Dean sped off in the direction of school.

\----------------------- 

The avengers woke up grumbling in the living area to the sound of FRIDAY’s voice. 

“I have found Dean Winchester,” the AI stated calmly.

The team were immediately on their feet, completely awake.

“Where is he?” Steve asked urgently.

“I picked him up on a parking lot camera at Lincoln High,” she said.

“Ok,” Tony started, “Let’s go get him.”

“What? Just stroll into his school?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Tony stated seriously. “We need to help him as soon as we can.”

“Ok,” Steve said calmly, “Should we put on our suits or…?”

“No,” Natasha started, “That’ll probably just freak him out more.”

“Fine, now let’s go,” Tony said impatiently.

\--------------------------------- 

Dean was just heading out of his first class and walking towards his second, he was let out early to avoid the crowds because of his broken leg, when he saw Steve fucking Rogers stood at the end of the hallway.

He tried to turn quickly but struggled because of his broken leg. 

When he managed to turn, he saw Steve’s mouth move out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it in favour of getting the hell out of there.

He started to walk away, but before he could make it far, Steve was overtaking him and stopping in front him, halting his escape.

\-------------------------------- 

Steve saw Dean and said to the team over the comms, “Found him. He’s in the English block.”

He heard a series of affirmations on the other end and made his way towards Dean, who he noted was trying to get away.

Steve overtook the boy and stood in front of him.

“Hello Dean,” he said.

\-------------------------------- 

‘Fucking great,’ Dean thought to himself, ‘stupid fucking crutches.’

“Hi,” Dean answered coldly. He made a move to turn around and leave but was met by the rest of the team.

“Is this what you guys like to do in your spare time? Stalk high school kids?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“Dean you were hurt, badly,” Tony began but was interrupted by Dean.

“Yeah thanks, I can see that. But I’m fine, so I’ll just be leaving now.”

“Dean wait,” Steve called out as Dean made a move to leave, “We know what’s happening.”

Dean froze. ‘Oh god no please’ he kept thinking.

“I don’t know what you think you know but I’m sure your wrong.” He replied with slight panic.

Natasha stepped forward and whispered, “We know what your Dad does, and we know about New Jersey.”

Dean really started to panic, and it started to show. ‘How the hell could they know anything about New Jersey?’ he thought.

“Let’s talk outside. I don’t want the other kids to see you,” Dean said through a shaky breath.

The team just nodded and allowed Dean to lead the way out.

\----------------------------- 

They were all stood behind the school in somewhat of a circle.

“Look,” Dean began, “You don’t know anything, so please leave me alone.”

“Dean, we ran your name when you left…” Tony began.

“You what?!” Dean interrupted.

“It was so we could help you. We saw the scars Dean,” Steve added.

“You didn’t see anything. Please you don’t know what will happen if you try to help. Please leave me alone,” Dean practically begged.

“I told you we know about New Jersey,” Natasha stepped forward, “Did that happen because of the social workers?”

Dean stayed silent but gave a small nod. ‘Why the hell am I even talking to them?’ Dean thought.

“Listen kid,” Tony also walked forward, “We could help you. Get you out.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need help,” he said.

“Kid,” Steve began, “You need to get out of that house, but if you’re not ready to get help, then just…keep in contact please. And if things get too bad, call us,” he finished with a sigh.

“Yeah, look, as much as we want to call CPS right now, we don’t want you to get that badly hurt again, so please just get in contact if it gets too bad.” Clint said, “And give your brother our numbers as well, just in case.”

Dean froze again, “How the hell do you know about Sammy?” he asked with some anger. ‘I will protect Sammy if it’s the last thing I do,” he thought to himself.

The team startled a bit from the silent teen’s sudden outburst, but quickly recovered.

“I told you, we ran your name. Didn’t know his name though, only that he existed,” Tony said calmly.

Dean relaxed, but only slightly. “Fine, I’ll keep in touch,” he said.

The team seemed to relax as well.

“Alright, give me your phone so I can put our numbers in,” Tony said with his hand out.

Dean flinched slightly at the hand, which didn’t go unnoticed by the team, but handed his phone over anyway.

Soon the phone was handed back and Dean took it from Tony.

“By the way, sorry I took you down before man,” Dean directed at Clint, “It was just instinct.”

Clint smiled kindly, “It was nothing, no lasting damage.”

Dean smiled back, but not as genuinely as Clint.

“Alright,” he started, “Can I get back to school now?”

“Sure,” Steve answered, also with a kind smile.

Dean exited the circle of people and headed back to class.

\----------------------- 

“Are you sure we can just do that?” Bucky asked, “I thought the plan was get him and his brother out immediately?”

“It was,” Clint started, “But he just looked so terrified, so I figured this could let us know he’s still safe while we think of a way to help.”

“Ok that’s actually kinda smart…” Bucky conceded.

The team made their way back to the tower.

\---------------------- 

When school finished, Dean was already at the impala when Sam walked over.

“Hey,” Sam said happily.

“Hey man,” Dean replied, “Gimme your phone I gotta add a few numbers to it.”

“Why?” Sam asked but still handed the phone over without hesitation.

Dean took it and started to put the numbers in. “It’s each of the avengers’ numbers, they came to the school and tried to get me too accept help. I said no, but they made me take the numbers in case shit gets too bad.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“What?!” Sam practically yelled, surprised. “You have the avengers’ numbers?”

“Would you keep it down Sammy?” Dean whisper shouted.

Sammy stayed silent until they were in impala and immediately exploded with questions that Dean had to answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a little rushed, but I wanted to get to the better part of the story.

Dean didn’t really plan on using the numbers, but Sam did.

As soon as Sam had gotten to his room, he pulled out his phone and created a group chat with the whole team and himself, excluding Dean, because Sam knew he wasn’t planning on using the numbers.

*Hi, my names Sam Winchester, my brother Dean gave me your numbers* He texted quickly.

All seven of them responded at once, all with the same text, *Is he ok? *

*Yes* Sam texted back rapidly.   
*I was just making sure you knew who I was since I’ll probably be the one talking to you as Dean has said he won’t do it*

*Thanks Sam, will you keep us updated on how you and Dean are doing until we can figure out a way to help* Steve answered.

*Sure thing*  
*You’re still going to help after Dean said no?* Sam texted in quick succession. 

*Of course* Tony texted, *We’re just figuring out a way to avoid something like New Jersey happening again*

*Ok, I’ll keep you updated on everything* Sam responded, then threw his phone down on his bed.

\---------------------------

Six Weeks Later:

The last few weeks passed as usual. Everything was the same for Dean. But he didn’t know that Sam was keeping in touch with the avengers every day, letting them know that Dean was ok.

John had actually been away for the past two weeks; he had finished up the local hunt and taken one a little further. So, Dean had had an alright two weeks.

It was nearly time to take off the cast, but Dean didn’t want to go to the hospital, so he had texted the avengers for the first time, asking if he could get his cast of at the tower.

They obviously responded with a yes, so that was how Dean found himself driving to the tower, with Sam in the front seat because he had insisted that he get to come too.

\-------------------------

Dean pulled up just outside the tower and walked in with Sammy.

He walled straight past the lobby receptionist and headed to the elevator. When he and Sam had entered the elevator, he didn’t know which floor to say, so he just gave his name.

The elevator responded with a, “Sure thing Mr. Winchester.” Starling both Sam and Dean before it started to move upwards.

When Sam and Dean arrived at the floor they were taken too, they were greeted by the whole team.

The brothers exchanged pleasantries, Dean just wanting to get this over with quickly, and then they all headed to the med bay.

Bruce told Dean to sit on the bed and began to cut of the cast.

\--------------------------

“There you go,” Bruce started, “Good as new.” 

“Thanks,” Dean responded shortly. He was already up and making a move to leave.

“No problem,” Bruce replied before the team watched the brothers exit the room.

\-------------------------

John had returned home a few days later, drunk as usual.

As expected, as soon as he was through the door, he was yelling at Dean to come downstairs.

As expected, as soon as Dean got downstairs, he was met with a punch.

As expected, a kick to the stomach soon followed.

Dean was so used to it by now that he could predict all of his father’s next moves.

What he didn’t predict however, because it had been a while since his father went this far, was the demand to take off his shirt, and the loud hit of metal on wood as his father’s belt buckle hit the floor.

‘Oh fuck’ Dean thought to himself, panicking.

“Dad please,” he began, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his back. 

John kicked him again, this time in the small of his back, followed by another swing of the belt.

Dean cried out as the metal of the buckle hit his skin, making the pain even more excruciating. 

This continued for five minutes, alternating between kicks and whips, until Dean passed out. But John didn’t stop because Dean passed out, he continued hitting and hitting and didn’t look like he would stop anytime soon.

\----------------------------------

Sam heard as his father called Dean downstairs.

Sam heard as Dean hit the ground, a sound he was all too familiar with.

But something surprised Sam…

Sam heard Dean’s choked cry of pain. A sound he hadn’t heard in a long time. Dean always held in the pain.

He was concerned, but didn’t go out right away, not until he stopped hearing the soft cries coming from downstairs.

Sam exited his room, expecting his Dad to have left so he could help Dean, but he froze at the top of stairs, looking down to see his father standing over an unconscious Dean, continuing to hit.

He quickly but very quietly made his way back to his room and pulled out his phone.

He dialled Steve’s number. It rang three times before a deep voice answered, “Sam? Is everything ok?”

\----------------------------------

Steve was sat in the living room with the whole team when his phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and announced, “It’s Sam.”

The team turned to him quickly, “Put it on speaker,” Tony said quickly.

Steve answered the call and put it on speaker, “Sam? Is everything ok?”

They heard ragged breathing on the other end and the whole team sat straighter.

“Sam?” Tony questioned urgently.

“Dad won’t stop,” Sam spoke, hushed, “Dean’s passed out and he won’t stop, I think he’s killing him.”

The whole team were on their feet the second Sam started talking. Tony linked the phone to the comms as they were all dressed in their suits.

“Sam, we’ll be there very soon ok?” Steve said, trying to hide the panic and anger in his voice, “You need to stay on the call.”

Sam’s ragged breathing hadn’t stopped, and the team thought they heard a small sniff, as if he was crying.

“Ok,” Sam replied shortly.

\-------------------------------

John was still hitting Dean, over and over again, when he heard a loud crash and turned to see the front door off of its hinges, and something round hurtling towards him.

Before he knew it, the shield had smashed into his torso and sent him flying backwards.

Dean didn’t even stir.

John’s vision was swimming and when his eyes focused again, he was seeing Captain America standing over him, his shield held firmly.

\-------------------------------

The team arrived at the door, Steve leading them.

Steve kicked down the door to see an older man standing over Dean, belt in hand.

He threw his shield without thinking and it threw the man across the room.

The team charged in quickly, Steve heading straight for the older man. When he reached the man, he swung his shield again, hitting the man in the chest.

Steve couldn’t control his anger as he punched the man over and over again. He didn’t know how long it was until he felt Natasha’s small hands on his shoulder. He moved back and Nat stepped in front of him.

Instead of her stopping him to calm him down, like Steve thought, Nat swung over and over again at the semi-conscious man, pure rage fuelling every hit.

She pulled away when she was certain that John was unconscious.

\--------------------------

When the team broke through the door, the sight made white hot rage bubble underneath the team’s skin.

While Steve and Natasha headed straight for the older man, Tony and Bruce headed straight for the unconscious teen laying on the floor, a fair amount of blood pooling around him.

Tony stepped out of the suit and dropped to his knees, with Bruce, who’s hands were slowly starting to turn green.

“You need to calm down,” Tony began seriously, “You can’t help him if you’re not you.”

“I know,” Bruce replied shortly, “I’m trying.”

Tony looked down to Dean’s shirtless body and the many fierce red welts covering his back and arms.

As Bruce began working over Dean to make sure he was ok to be moved, Tony began “Hey buddy, you have to wake up for us.”

Dean lay completely still and silent.

“We need to get him back to the tower now,” Bruce stated urgently.

Tony stepped back into his suit and picked Dean up, “I’ll fly him to the tower, you meet me there quickly.”

And with that Tony was off, and Bruce quickly followed after.

\------------------------

As Steve and Natasha ran to the older man, and Tony and Bruce ran to Dean, Clint, Thor and Bucky ran upstairs, looking for Sam.

They opened a door and saw the teenager, huddled into the corner of his room, tears streaming down his face.

When Sam saw who it was, he immediately stood and raced over to them, “Is he ok?”

“Tony and Bruce are looking after him,” Clint began.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine young one,” Thor added on.

“Yeah, Bruce can fix him up in no time,” Bucky said.

Sam stayed silent and made his way downstairs. When he was downstairs, he saw Steve and Natasha standing over his unconscious father, the sight made him happy and he briefly wondered if that was bad, but then he remembered everything his father had done and no longer wondered. He was happy.

He looked and saw briefly when Tony picked up his brother and flew out of the house.

“I need to go with him,” Sam began,

“Say no more young one,” Thor said, picking up Sam and flying out towards the tower.

\--------------------------

Tony arrived at the tower with Dean in his arms quickly.

He placed the teen, stomach down on the hospital bed and waited only two minutes until Bruce showed up, shortly followed by Thor and Sam.

Bruce raced over to Dean and started caring for him.

As soon as Thor set Sam down, he ran over to his brother and cried, “Please Dean, you have to be ok,” he kept saying quietly.

Bruce continued caring for Dean, cleaning and dressing his back. He then loaded him with pain killers, telling Tony, “He’ll be very sore when he wakes up, we should at least take away some of the pain,” at which Tony nodded.

\-------------------------------

The rest of the team showed up after Bruce had finished and they were sat around Dean’s bed.

“What did you do with my father?” Sam asked, voice raw with emotion.

“We took him to the police station and explained what happened, they have him in a cell,” Steve explained.

“He’ll be charged quickly given that we all witnessed what happened and you can testify to the past years even if Dean doesn’t. Plus, people only need to look at his body before knowing what’s been happening. So, he’ll go away, we’ll make sure of it,” Natasha added., rage still bubbling slightly.

Sam nodded slowly, “Thank you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean woke up, and a searing pain flared in his back when he tried to move. It hurt so much that he cried out in pain.

He heard a beeping that he didn’t hear before getting faster and then he felt calm wash over him, and he was drifting back to sleep.

\---------------------------

The team watched as Dean stirred, trying to move, and then they heard a choked cry of pain.

Bruce stood quickly and injected morphine into the IV line in Dean’s arm and he slowly drifted back to sleep.

“Will he be ok?” Sam asked quietly.

“Yes,” Bruce nodded, “He’ll just be quite sore for a while.”

Sam nodded, deciding to stay quiet.

\--------------------------

Dean woke again and noticed a pain in his back but didn’t cry out this time.

He blinked his eyes open and saw Sam sat in the middle of the avengers and thought he was dreaming. He realised he wasn’t when Bruce stood up and walked towards him.

“Hey Dean,” Bruce began softly, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Dean somewhat slurred, hiding his pain and emotions as always.

Sam looked at him, knowing he was lying but decided to not say anything on the subject.

“Good,” Bruce said, “You’re going to have to stay in the bed for a little while, we don’t want you to reopen your wounds and start bleeding again.”

Dean gave an affirming nod but remained silent, his pain was starting to come back a little more and he didn’t trust himself to speak.

When Dean tried to move a little to get a better view of everyone in the room, he accidently moved his back and white-hot pain shot through his entire body.

Dean bit his lip to hold in the strangled noise he wanted to make.

“Are you ok Dean?” Sam asked concerned.

Dean smiled as best he could and choked out, “Yep Sammy, nothing to worry about.”

Sam just continued to stare at Dean, and Dean stared back.

Sam called Bruce over and whispered something to him.

Bruce turned around with a sad smile, “We’re going to give you some more pain killers and you’re going to sleep for a while.”

Dean nodded minutely and looked at Sam thankfully.

Sam understood and nodded back.

Before Dean knew it, he was drifting off to sleep once again.

\-----------------------------

It was the next day when Dean woke up properly and could move around, albeit slowly and in pain.

When he woke up and tried to get up Bruce tried to get him to lay back down, but Dean was determined. He swung his legs over the bed, a pained grimace on his face.

He stood slowly and walked a little. 

Pain shot through his back at every step, but Dean hid it.

Dean looked down and realised he was shirtless only wearing a pair of grey joggers. He suddenly felt self-conscious that everyone could see his scars and looked around for something to cover himself. 

He saw a black hoodie slung over the back of a chair and reached for it, ignoring the searing in his back as he stretched. He grabbed it off of the chair and towards him.

“Maybe you shouldn’t do that just yet,” Steve suggested. 

Dean just gave his cheeky smile and pulled it over his head, once again ignoring the pain shooting through his back as he moved his arms and pulled the hoodie down over himself.

He looked up and smiled again, “See, fine.”

The whole team looked at him disbelievingly but decided to stay silent.

Dean looked down and scratched the back of his neck, wincing when the pain started again, “Hey so, um, where’s uh, what’s happening to Dad?” He asked, almost as if he was ashamed.

Steve looked at him sadly and began, “He’s in a cell at the police station right now and he’ll be going to prison for a long time.”

Dean nodded, he didn’t want to admit it, but he felt relieved.  
Sam stood up and walked next to Dean, then turned to look at the avengers.

“So,’ he began, “What’ll happen to me and Dean?”

The team shared a look, the brothers would’ve described it as excited, yet anxious.

“Well,” Tony began, “During the last few weeks me and Steve, and the rest of the team, worked something out.”

The boys looked at him in confusion and remained silent, but Dean nodded his head as a sign to carry on.

Steve started to speak this time, “We have been put onto the foster carer system and if we speak to a few people, we’ll definitely be able to have you move in with us.”

“You know, because of our influence and money and shit,” Tony added on.

“Tony,” Steve chastised.

Tony rolled his eyes but remained silent.

“So,” Steve asked, “What do ya think?”

Sam broke out into a smile, but Dean face remained unreadable.

“That would be amazing! Thank you so mu…” Sam was interrupted.

“Why would you do that?” Dean questioned.

“Because even though we don’t really know you, we still care about you, and we didn’t get you out of that house to throw you into another abusive one,” Tony said as if it was the truest fact he’s ever known.

Sam looked at his brother, as if saying ‘you don’t have to be suspicious of everything Dean’. Then turned back to the team and smiled even bigger than before and said, “We’d love to. Thank you so much!”

Dean didn’t let his emotionless façade fall away and instead gave a small nod, saying, “Yeah ok. Thank you.”

The whole team broke into big grins.

“Great, we’ll show you to your rooms, they’re right next to each other,” Tony stated happily.

The boys followed, Sam cheerily and Dean going more slowly because of his injuries.


	11. Chapter 11

After the boys were shown to their respective rooms, Sam had gotten excited about the change of lifestyle and decided to explore the tower a bit.

Dean had decided to stay in his room, he was sat at the desk and had taken his hoodie off, as it had started to agitate his injuries.

He was looking down at the new laptop he had found sitting on his desk. ‘Is this actually happening?’ he asked himself, ‘I mean come on, living with the avengers?’ He smiled slightly.

A light knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts.

Dean looked down at his bare chest and sighed, ‘They’ve already seen it no need to hide them,’ he thought.

“Come in,” he called out.

The door opened slowly, and Bruce, Tony and Steve entered the room.

“Hey Dean, we’re just checking up on you,” Steve began.

Bruce stepped closer to Dean and handed him a tube of something.

“It’s a cream to put on you back, to help them heal,” he started, “You might need help to get some areas and you can ask anyone you want to.’’

Dean just took the bottle and nodded his thanks.

Bruce nodded back and turned to leave, leaving only Steve and Tony with Dean.

“So, how are you settling in?” Steve asked.

Dean looked up to meet his eye.

“Good, thanks for letting us stay here,” Dean said, voice unwavering as always.

Tony smiled, “It’s no problem really, we’re just happy that you’re safe.

Dean gave a tight-lipped smile but didn’t say anything.

“Okay,’ Steve began, “You can ask us for anything you need, from anyone, they’d all be happy to help with anything, so don’t be scared to ask.”

Dean nodded again, “Thank you,” he said genuinely.

Tony went to pat Dean on the shoulder, but Dean flinched away, leaving Tony’s hand awkwardly raised in front of him.

Tony just smiled sadly, “Okay, we’ll leave you to it and come get any one of us if you need anything.”

Dean nodded silently again.

\---------------------------

Dean decided to take a shower, even though he thought it would hurt his back, he felt like he needed one anyway.

He went to grab some clothes but realised he didn’t have any here. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

*Do you have any clothes around here* he texted Tony.

A reply came in almost immediately, *We stocked up the closet in your room* it read.

Dean turned, walked over to his closet and opened it to find it fully stocked with nice clothes and shoes.

“Jesus,” Dean whispered to himself. He opened his phone again and texted Tony back, *Thanks*

*No problem* Tony texted back not even a second later.

Dean looked through the closet and pulled out the loosest t-shirt he could find and a pair of baggy joggers.

He left his room for the bathroom but walking down the hallway he realised he had no idea where to go.

“Can I help you Mr Winchester?” A female voice asked from seemingly nowhere.

Dean instinctively reached for the gun he usually kept in his waistband, just to realise that he didn’t have it, and started to panic just a little. But then he remembered the voice from the elevator and relaxed slightly. 

“Just call me Dean, and where’s the bathroom?” He asked, looking around not really sure where to look. 

“Ok Dean,” the voice began, “There’s a bathroom at the end of this hallway and on the left. I’m FRIDAY by the way, Mr Stark’s AI.”

“Um, okay thanks FRIDAY,” Dean replied somewhat awkwardly. He made his way down the hall and into the bathroom.

\---------------------------

Dean stepped out of the shower and got dressed, then returned to his room.

He glanced at the tube of cream on his desk and picked it up.

‘Guess I should use this,’ he thought, ‘Don’t know how I’m gonna get it on though.’ 

Dean pulled his phone and thought about texting Sam but then decided against it as he didn’t want Sam looking at his new injuries if he didn’t have to anymore.

He looked through the avengers’ names and settled on asking Natasha. ‘She looks like she can handle scars,’ he reasoned with himself.

*Hey do you mind coming to my room?* Dean texted.

*Sure. I’ll be there in a minute* she texted back quickly.

Dean threw his phone on the bed and sighed, waiting to hear a knock on the door.

Sure enough, a knock sounded on his door less than a minute later.

“Come in,” he shouted.

The door opened quickly, and Natasha was stood there, a concerned expression on her face.

‘Is everything okay?” She asked quickly.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “I just needed some help with this,” he said, pointing to the cream.

“Oh okay,” Natasha sounded relieved. ‘Why’d you ask me to help?”

Dean shrugged, “You look like you can handle scars.”

Natasha nodded and made her way over to Dean, picking up the cream on her way over.

“Take your shirt off and turn around.”

Dean did as she said, ignoring the pain the movement in his arms caused.

Natasha squirted some cream on her hand and gently rubbed it onto Dean’s back.

Dean hissed slightly at the contact, but otherwise remained silent.

“So,” Nat began sadly, “How long has this been happening?”

Dean sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know,” he began, “I can’t really remember a time it wasn’t happening.”

Nat frowned, “I’m sorry,” she said solemnly. 

“Why?” Dean asked, “It’s not like you did it.”

“I’m just sorry you had to go through so much,” she said as she finished rubbing the cream on Dean’s back.

Dean stayed silent as he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Thank you.”

“It was nothing, you can ask for help with anything.”

And with that Natasha left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

‘You’re a stupid worthless good for nothing brat’ his father hissed, punctuating every word with a kick to the stomach.

Dean curled further in on himself with each blow, the pain spreading throughout his body.

\-----------------------

Dean sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat dripping off of him and wetting the sheets. His breathing was ragged, and his chest felt painfully tight. He moved so he was resting against his headboard and had his knees brought up to his chest.

Dean wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in them, still struggling to take in air. All the marks on his body burned as if they were still fresh.

\-----------------------

It was 3am and Steve and Tony were awoken by FRIDAY’s voice.

“What is it FRIDAY?” Tony asked, slightly annoyed.

“It seems that Dean is having a panic attack after a nightmare, I thought you could help,” The AI replied.

The husbands were on their feet and out of the room quickly, speeding down the halls to get to Dean’s room.

Once they reached the room, Steve knocked but they received no answer. They knocked again, but again didn’t receive an answer.

Tony decided to just open the door and the two walked in to see Dean curled up into himself at the far end of his bed. They could see the sweat falling from the boy and the way his body was shivering.

Tony and Steve’s hurts broke simultaneously as they heard a small whimper come from Dean, one that sounded like he was trying to keep it in but couldn’t.

The husbands ventured further into the room and closer to Dean.

“Hey Dean,” Tony began, Dean flinched at the noise. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Dean, you’re okay now,” Steve soothed as he moved closer still.

Dean only lifted his head slightly so he could see Steve approaching. He would normally have moved away, but something about Steve and Tony made Dean feel safe.

Dean continued to shake, but he lifted his head more fully as Steve asked, “Mind if I sit down?”

Dean didn’t say anything and nodded minutely. He felt the bed dip slightly as the weight of the super soldier landed on it.

“Everything’s okay now, you’re safe,” Steve soothed once again. Dean felt a strong hand being placed on his knee, and even though he would normally flinch away, he knew that Steve wouldn’t hurt him, so he stayed still.

Dean lifted his eyes to Steve’s, still shaking and sweating.

“I promise you’re okay,” Steve said.

Dean could see the truth behind the words in his eyes and surged forwards to hug him. He stayed silent through the gesture but calmed slightly knowing he was finally safe.

Tony watched with a sad smile as Dean and his husband hugged.

Slowly Dean stopped shaking and pulled away from Steve.

“Sorry,” he apologised.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Dean,” Steve said.

“We’re here if you need anything. And I mean anything,” Tony added.

Dean just nodded.

“Are you ready for us to leave or would you prefer for us to stay?” Steve questioned.

“You can go now,” Dean said, voice wavering slightly.

“Okay,” Steve stood, and he and Tony made their way to the door when they were stopped by an almost inaudible, “Thank you.”

Steve and Tony just smiled back at the boy and closed to door slowly.

They retreated back to their room and fell into a light sleep, still slightly worried about Dean.

\-----------------------

Dean was awoken by FRIDAY.

“Breakfast is ready Dean, the team is in the kitchen with your brother,” The AI spoke.

Dean sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, the action made his back sting slightly.

Dean made his way other to his closet and again picked out a baggy t-shirt, but this time with dark blue jeans and a plain black baggy hoodie. He also picked out a pair of black converse.

He stepped out of his room and headed down a hallway towards the kitchen, which was one big room with the dining room and living room as well.

He saw the team and Sam sitting around the long dining table, with copious amounts of basically every breakfast food you could think of. There were stacks of pancakes, plates of French toast, eggs, bacon, toast, various fruits and cereal. Dean had never seen this much food in his life and judging by the happy and excited look in Sam’s eyes, he was excited to dig into the food as well.

When the team noticed Dean, they all smiled. Sam gestured with his head to the empty seat next to him and Dean made his way over to his brother.

He sat down hiding the wince as his back moved. He grabbed the glass of water in front of his plate and took a big swig. 

Everyone around him started reaching into the middle for food, and Dean waited until everyone was finished to grab some cheerios and milk.

“Is that all you want?” Tony asked.

Dean nodded, “Not that hungry.”

“Are you sure Dean?” his brother asked, “There’s a lot of food.”

Dean looked at his brother’s mountain of food and smiled, “I know there is and I’m sure Sammy.” 

Sam looked at his brother weirdly but stayed quiet and started munching on his bacon.

Dean ate his cereal and finished his glass of water before leaning into Steve, who was sat on his other side, and said, “I need to go back to the house today and get some things, I’ll take Sammy, he needs to get things as well.”

Steve nodded, “Okay, me and Tony will take you.”

Dean shook his head, “No you don’t have to, we’ll be fine.”

“Dean, we’ll drive you okay?” Steve phrased it as a question, but his tone said otherwise.

“Okay, thanks,” Dean said.

“When do you need to go?” Steve asked.

“Is after breakfast ok?” Dean questioned.

“Sure thing,” Steve replied.

Dean leaned over to tell Sam and Steve leaned over to tell Tony.

\------------------------------

That’s how they found the four sat in a car together driving to the brothers’ old home.

Tony pulled into the driveway and the four got out of the car.

They walked up to the door, which was thankfully unlocked, and they all walked inside.

Steve and Tony felt anger bubbling inside at the memories of seeing Dean on the floor unconscious. 

“Alright you can wait here or go with Sam, but I’m gonna do my stuff alone,” Dean said as he walked up the stairs.

Steve and Tony turned to Sam, “You want us to help you?” Tony asked.

“Sure,” Sam smiled and the three of them went up to Sam’s room.

\-----------------------------

When Dean got to his room, he closed the door quickly and moved around even quicker.

He grabbed he backpack and went to all the hiding places in his room, picking out his multiple guns, knives and other weapons, placing them carefully into his bag.

He then went to his closet and picked out some clothes to put on top of them to hide them, ‘It’s not like he actually needed the clothes with the whole fucking store Tony had stocked his closet with,’ Dean thought.

He turned to leave and on his way to the door, saw a picture frame on his desk of him, his mother and Sammy. He looked at it for a while and picked it up, removing the back and taking the photo out. 

Dean folded the picture and put it into his jeans pocket. Then he left the room and walked downstairs, looking for the final important thing.

When he got downstairs, he saw his jacket hanging up on a coat rack and went through the pockets, pulling out the keys to the impala.

He threw them up into the air and caught them with a smile.

Dean looked up at a noise and saw the other three walking down the stairs.

“You ready to go?” Steve asked.

“Yep,” Dean replied, “I’m gonna drive my car to the tower though. Sammy you wanna ride with me?”

Sam nodded, “Sure.”

The husbands looked at each other and then back at the boys, “Okay, we’ll see you back there then,” Tony said.

They all made their way out of the house and to their respective cars.

Dean sighed happily as he slid into the front seat of the impala.

‘It’s good to see you Baby, it’s been too long,’ he thought.

The brothers waited for Tony and Steve to pull out of the driveway, so that they could reverse out to, and then followed them back to the tower.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the four arrived back at the tower Dean decided he wanted to go to the gym and work off some steam.

“Are you sure you should be doing that?” Tony asked after Dean told them his plans, “You know, with your back and all?”

“It’ll be fine, I’ve fought through a lot worse,” Dean answered.

“I don’t know Dean, we don’t want you to get hurt,” Steve added sceptically. 

Dean sighed, “I’ll be fine,” he said again.

The husbands looked at each other and then turned back to Dean.

“Fine,” Steve started, “But do not overwork yourself, we don’t want you to reopen your wounds.”

Dean smiled and let out a huff of air, “Thank you, you have no idea how much I’ve needed this.”

The husbands smiled back at Dean and he turned around to begin walking to the gym.

\-------------------------

When Dean got to the gym, after changing into suitable clothes, he saw Natasha, Clint and Bucky in there.

Natasha and Bucky were sparring while Clint was using one of the punching bags.

They all looked up as he entered.

“Should you be in here?” Natasha asked, giving him somewhat of a mum look.

Dean pulled out his cheeky smile and replied, “Steve and Tony said it was okay as long as I don’t go to hard.”

Natasha looked concerned but said, “Okay…”

Clint just shrugged and went back to punching, while Natasha and Bucky went back to sparring.

Dean headed straight over to the punching bag next to Clint’s and went to start hitting it.

“Wait wait wait. You need to tape up your hands,” he said.

Dean rolled his eyes and went over to the tape.

He walked back to the punching bag and started hitting. He immediately felt better as his hands connected with something. ‘God, I missed this,’ he thought.

“You’re stupid…” His father’s voice rang through his ears.

Dean hit the bag harder.

“You’re worthless…”

Dean hit the bag again.

Dean kept punching and punching, ignoring the steadily growing pain in his back and his father’s voice in his head, in favour of letting out his anger.

“Wow what did that bag ever do to you?” Bucky asked.

Dean stopped hitting and looked up to see all three of them staring at him. He then looked down to his knuckles and saw a small amount of blood seeping through the tape.

Dean just shrugged.

“Hey buddy,” Dean looked around to see Steve stood at the door of the gym. ‘When did he get here?’ Dean thought.

“You okay?” Steve asked.

“I’m fine,” Dean replied shortly. He made a move to start punching again but Bucky held his wrist back.

“Maybe you should stop for today,” Bucky suggested.

Dean glared at him, “I’m fine.”

“Yeah you keep saying that,” Steve replied sadly. “Come on, lunch is almost ready.”

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then started to walk out of the gym, walking past Steve, not saying a word.

Dean made his way back to his room and took off his shirt, a small amount of blood had seeped through that as well. His back stung but he ignored it and just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

\-------------------------------

The other four who were left stood in the gym started to make their way to the kitchen in silence.

When they arrived, Bucky, Clint and Nat went to help the others set the table while Steve pulled Tony aside.

“I’m a little worried about Dean, in the gym he looked out of it,” Steve began.

As Tony was about to say something, Sam interrupted. “Yeah he gets like that sometimes,” he said sadly, “It happens when he remembers stuff, he thinks I don’t know but I do.”

“Oh?” Tony questioned.

“Yeah. He like spaces out and gets angry sometimes,” Sam offered.

“How do we help him?” Steve asked.

“I normally just give him space and he calms down pretty quick,” Sam said. 

“Okay…” Steve and Tony say at the same time, both wanting to do more.

“Do you think he’ll come out for lunch?” Steve asked.

“Probably not, I’ll just take him a sandwich later or something,” Sam replied.

The husbands nodded and then went to sit at the table, both still worried about Dean.

\----------------------------------

Dean had gotten to his room and thrown himself on his bed.

He stayed laying down for about 10 minutes before he got back up.

Dean walked over to the backpack he brought from home and pulled out his gun. Just the weight in his hand made him feel better. Hunting was one of the only things that made him feel useful, so the feel of the gun in his hand just felt right.

He stood up with it in his hand and put it in his waistband. ‘Good to have you back,’ he thought.

He walked out of his room and spoke to FRIDAY.

“Can you please tell someone that I went out. And that I’ll be back soon,” Dean said while walking.

“Yes Dean, should I tell them where you are going?” The AI asked.

“No that’s fine, just tell them I’m going out,” Dean replied.

“Okay Dean.”

With that Dean entered the elevator and went down to the lobby to exit the tower.

\-----------------------------

The team and Sam were sat around the table eating when FRIDAY spoke up.

“Dean has told me to let you know that he has gone out and will be back later,” FRIDAY spoke.

“Did he say where he was going?” Steve asked, slightly panicked.

“No, he did not,” The AI spoke again.

“Did he say when he’d be back?” Tony asked this time.

“Later,” FRIDAY replied.

Tony sighed.

“Do you think he’s going to do anything stupid?” Natasha turned to Sam.

Sam shook his head, “No, he’ll just be letting off some steam.”

The table relaxed, but only slightly.

“Did he say anything else?” Steve asked.

“No sir,” FRIDAY responded.

Steve just stared down at his plate, worry building.

\----------------------------

Dean was walking through the woods and finally came to a relatively clear space.

He went to stand a few feet away from a thick tree and pulled out his gun from his waistband.

Dean aimed the gun at the tree and began shooting at the tree. 

The bullets all landed in a tight circle, with barely a few millimetres between each one. Dean shot the gun until his clip was empty and lowered his arms.

He immediately felt better. The loud bangs somehow relaxed him, it was something familiar, the smell of the gunpowder and the slight tingle in his shoulder from the kick back.

He put the gun in his waistband and started to make his way back to the tower, feeling the best he had in a few days.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean walked into the living area of the tower and straight into the avengers and Sam sat watching TV.

Steve looked up when he heard the ding of the elevator and relaxed his tense shoulders when he saw Dean walk into the room.

“Where have you been?” He questioned, taking in Dean’s happy and relaxed face.

“Letting off some steam,” Dean replied with a shrug.

“Doing what?” Tony asked.

“Stuff,” Dean said, sitting next to Sam on the couch.

The team continued to look at him but soon dropped it, seeing that it really had helped Dean.

\----------------------------------

Dean seemed completely relaxed throughout the day, and the team felt glad getting to see this happy, normal teenager side to Dean. 

Dean joked and laughed with everyone, and they were all having fun until Thor slapped Dean on the shoulder good-naturedly.

Dean tensed up, standing still as a statue. The room went silent, all turning to look at Dean.

Steve walked forward slowly, approaching Dean.

“Dean?” He asked softly, still walking slowly forward.

He stopped when he was in front of him, looking into his glazed eyes, then something snapped in Dean’s eyes.

Dean surged forward quickly and pushed Steve, Steve was shocked and didn’t have time to prepare himself, so ended up falling down. Dean jumped onto him and started punching and didn’t look like he was going to stop.

The team unfroze from where they were staring and started to go forwards to Dean and Steve, before Sam shouted stop them.

“No!” He shouted.

“We have to stop him!” Tony responded.

“I know, but if you go in there and grab him, he’ll just freak out more,” Sam reasoned, “You haven’t dealt with this before.”

The team said nothing, just gestured for Sam to get on with it.

Dean was still punching when Sam slowly walked up to him.

“Dean,” Sam began gently, “Dean, you’re safe, ok?”

Dean stopped punching at the sound of Sammy’s voice.

Sam continued, “I’m safe. Dad’s gone. I promise ok?”

Dean eyes cleared and he shot up, looking scared and ashamed.

Dean looked down at Steve, “I’m so sorry,” he began quietly, “I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry.”

Steve stood up, not even looking hurt, “It’s fine,” he replied, “No harm done, really.”

Dean still stood looking ashamed, and then he ran.

He ran straight to the stairs leading to the lobby of the tower, and outside, running for a few blocks before he slowed down to speed walk.

He walked for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only about an hour, before he saw a glowing sign and made his way his over, not really thinking about where he was going.

He walked in through the door and was immediately met with loud music and glowing bright colours.

‘A club,’ he thought to himself.

He kind of stood out against the colourful, happy crowd with his black hoodie, sweatpants and the haunted look in his eyes.

Dean made his way to the bar, where he proceeded to order a couple shots of tequila.

He downed them in quick secession. Then he orders a few more. And downed them.

This ritual carried on for 6 more rounds, until Dean stood up, swaying slightly, vision blurry and made his way into the   
crowd.

He bumped into a girl dressed in a bikini top and short shorts, with glowing body paint all over her body.

The girl turned around, her head coming up to the top of Dean’s chest. She smiled at him and then pulled him closer and started dancing with him.

Dean started dancing with her, letting the alcohol take full effect. 

The girl stopped dancing after a few minutes and pulled Dean with her to a back wall in the club. She then pulled two little white pills from her pocket and handed one to Dean while swallowing the other.

Dean took the other pill from her, ‘fuck it’ he thought, and swallowed it.

They went back to dancing and about ten minutes later Dean started to feel the effects of the drug.

He felt like he was floating. Every bad feeling, he had disappeared, and he smiled.

He felt free.

He danced with the random girl, floating on air. And then he and the girl were kissing. Her hands were everywhere on him, and his on hers.

The girl broke the kiss and dragged Dean by the hand into the bathroom.

\----------------------------------

About forty minutes later, they left the bathroom, dopey smiles on their faces, hair messy and clothes skewed. 

Dean kissed her one last time and left for the door.

He left the club and started walking back to the tower, alcohol and drugs still coursing through his blood.

He stumbled down the street, the tequila making him forget the way home.

Then suddenly strong arms wrapped around him and he could hear a deep voice trying to speak to him, but it sounded slurred and far away from him.

Normally he would have flinched from the contact, but for some reason he felt safe, he thought it might have just been the tequila and drugs, ‘What did I take anyway?’, but he knew, deep down that he was safe with whoever was holding him now.

So, he let the strong arms lead him down the street, his feet slightly dragging.

\----------------------------------

The team and Sam watched as Dean ran out the door.

They stood for a minute in silence before they registered what happened and ran out after Dean.

By the time everyone was outside, they couldn’t see Dean.

“Ok, we should all split up and look, except Thor and Sam, Thor, Sam’s too young and someone needs to look after him,” Steve said, taking charge.

Thor only nodded, he still felt bad about setting Dean off, even if everyone did know it was an accident.

“What? No, he’s my brother!” Sam shouted angrily.

“Sam, Steve’s right, you’re too young to be out here at this time,” Clint said.

Sam was about to respond but he felt himself being led back to the tower by Thor’s strong grip, so he just let out a frustrated sigh.

“Ok so let’s all connect to the comms and split up to search,” Steve said.

Everyone nodded, turned on the comms and left in separate directions.

\---------------------------------------

“We’ve been searching for three hours and we still haven’t found him,” Tony complained, half angry, half panicked.

“I know, but we have to keep looking,” Nat said matter of factly.

“I know,” everyone responded at the same time.

Just then, Steve saw someone stumbling down the street.

“Guys!” Steve said urgently, “I found him!”

“Where?” Was everyone’s reply.

“On the corner of first and second,” Steve replied, while running over to the stumbling teenager.

Steve reached him and wrapped his arms around him when Dean looked like he was about to fall over.

“Dean are you okay?” Steve asked as the he saw the rest of the team quickly coming closer.

Dean didn’t respond, but he turned his head to look at Steve and that’s when he smelled it. The tequila on Dean’s breath.

Steve moved to hold Dean just by his arm and took in his appearance. Dean had a glazed look in his eyes, his hair and clothes were messed up and he had what looked like glowing body paint in splotches and lip prints all over his face and down his neck.

“He’s drunk,” Steve stated, as the team came within ear shot.

“What?” Bucky asked, also taking in Dean’s appearance.

It seemed that the whole team was looking at Dean as well, because Tony spoke up.

“He’s not only drunk. Look at his eyes, he’s high,” Tony said solemnly.

“Are you sure?” Clint asked looking Dean up and down,

“Hello? I’m Tony Stark, I know what high looks like,” Tony retorted.

Nobody said anything.

Steve looked at Dean sadly, “Come on, let’s get him to the tower.”

The team began walking back, Steve leading Dean with a steady grip on the out-of-it teenager’s arm.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was still out of it when the elevator dinged and the group stepped out, Steve still pulling Dean along.

They were met by a very anxious looking Sam and Thor and when they caught sight of the teenager, they only became more worried. “What’s wrong with him?” a nervous Sam asked.

Dean seemed to focus on his surroundings for the first time if his shout of “Sammy!” was anything to go by.

“Dean?” Sam questioned.

“Maybe you should go to your room, just until we sort him out,” Steve suggested.

Sam shook his head adamantly, “No way, he’s my brother.”

Steve sighed but nodded slightly. He then led the high teenager to the couch and sat him down, eyes stinging from the smell of the tequila. He turned to Bruce, “You should run his blood, so we know what he’s taken.” Bruce nodded and went to retrieve the necessary equipment.

“Taken?” asked a bewildered Sam.

Tony’s lips tightened when he answered, “He’s high.”

Sam’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything, just went and sat next to his older brother, his protector, and he decided then that he would protect Dean from then on. No matter what.

\--------------------------------

Bruce came back with the results, Dean had fallen asleep on the couch, sat up and Sam still hadn’t left his side.

Everyone turned to the scientist expectantly. 

“His blood alcohol level is extremely high, and it looks like his drug of choice was ecstasy that was laced with a little cocaine. So, he’s going to have a fun morning.” He started solemnly but ended sarcastically.

Tony sighed heavily and lifted a hand to cover his face. Steve noticed his husband’s stress and pulled him aside. 

“I’m really worried about him,” Tony started.

“I think we all are,” Steve agreed.

“Drugs? I mean, drugs?” Tony asked incredulously.

“I know,” Steve said softly.

“What if he gets addicted or something?” Tony asked.

“Then we help him,” Steve said with finality.

Tony nodded then grabbed Steve’s hand and led him back to the living area.

\----------------------------------

Dean started waking up and the first thing he felt was a pounding in his head, the second thing he felt was a lurch in his stomach. With the lurch, he bolted upright, briefly noting an asleep Sam next to him, and then ran to the nearest bathroom. As soon as he found the room, the contents of his stomach come up and he threw up into the toilet.

He was kneeling for about 10 minutes, throwing up on and off. He could feel sweat falling down his face and back, and he could also feel the body paint from last night still stuck to his body. That’s when everything that happened last night came back to him.

Freaking out. Running away. The club. The tequila. The girl. The drugs. 

Oh god. The drugs. ‘What did he even take?’ he asked himself. Dean sat back on his heels and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and turned; hands ready to fight.

He registered that it was Clint. He lowered his hands and felt his stomach turn again. He turned to the toilet and threw up once more, this time he had a comforting hand rubbing circles on his back.

Once Dean was finished, he dropped down onto the floor and leant against the cold, tiled wall, the coldness cooling his temperature.

Clint and Dean just sat there for about five minutes when Clint broke the silence.

“So, ecstasy?” he asked.

“Is that what it was?” Dean asked, trying to be his usual self, but it lacked his usually confidence.

Clint nodded, “A judging by the body paint, a girl.”

“Very astute observation,” Dean responded, again lacking his usual self.

“Were you at least safe?” Clint asked, “I mean other than taking random drugs and getting super drunk, obviously,” he finished sarcastically.

Dean smiled slightly, ‘at least he can make jokes’ he thought to himself. “Honestly?” Clint nodded, “I don’t know,” Clint sighed.

“Hey, it’s not like I was in the right frame of mind,” Dean defended.

“And who’s fault is that?” Clint retorted.

Dean remained silent.

They sat together for another five minutes in silence.

“So,” Dean broke the silence, “How come you’re in here and not Tony or Steve?”

“I thought you might like to talk to someone who isn’t technically your legal guardian or anything first,” Clint shrugged.

Dean smiled slightly, “I still have to talk to them, don’t I?”

“Obviously,” Clint smirked.

“Well, I should probably have a shower first, you know, body paint,” Dean gestured to his face and neck.

Clint gave a small smile and got up to leave, “I’ll let them now that you’ll be in the living room soon.”

Dean nodded his thanks and locked the door as Clint left.

He turned on the shower and let it get hot. He stepped under the steaming water and let it wash over his sweaty skin. The water relaxed his muscles and he could feel the body paint being washed off.

As he stepped out of the shower after thirty minutes, he only had one thought on his mind.

‘What are Steve and Tony going to say.’


	16. Chapter 16

When Dean walked into the living room, hair still wet, he saw Tony pacing in front of a calm looking Steve. 

He stopped for a few seconds and took a deep breath before walking in.

Tony had stopped and turned at the sound of Dean’s footsteps. He watched as the teenager walked into the room and hesitated in front of the husbands.

“Sit,” Tony said firmly.

Dean went over to the couch and sat a few seats away from Steve.

“So,” Tony began.

Dean looked up at the man standing in front of him. 

“Tell us what happened.”

“I think you already know what happened,” Dean answered dully. Tony sighed and closed his eyes. “Dean,” he said warningly. Dean still looked up at him, defiantly.

“We think we know what happened, but we would like to hear it from you,” Steve added calmly.

Dean turned to look at the super soldier sat next to him. “I freaked out and ran. Then got drunk, took a random pill and did a random girl,” he stated blandly. Tony’s lips tightened and he looked away from Dean.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“Why What?” Dean questioned.

“Why’d you freak out?”

Dean shrugged and remained silent.

“Dean,” Steve said, keeping his calmness.

Dean averted his eyes and looked at the floor while he answered, “I don’t know,” Steve raised an eyebrow, “Thor hit me in the back and I know that it didn’t mean anything but it made me think of things and then you came closer and I thought you were someone else so I freaked out and just started hitting and then I realised what I was doing and freaked out again so I ran,” he said this very quickly and quietly so Tony and Steve had to strain to hear him.

Their eyes softened and they turned to look at him. “So you had a flashback?” Tony inquired. Dean shrugged and remained silent.

“Why did you drink?” Tony asked.

“I walked for ages, found a club and thought ‘fuck it’,” Dean answered.

“Language,” Steve admonished.

Dean and Tony rolled their eyes but then Tony asked, “And the drugs?”

“The girl I was dancing with offered it and again I thought…” Steve raised his eyebrows, “Well, the same as before,” he finished. Tony’s small smile went unnoticed.

“The girl?” Steve asked finally.

“Well, by then I was kinda out of it, so it kind of just happened,” Dean answered.

Tony and Steve stared at Dean for a while and he shifted under their gaze. “You better not do that again,” Tony said seriously. Dean nodded. “Alright, go find your brother, he’s worried about you.”

Dean stood up and exited the living room to go find Sam, leaving the husbands to talk.

“I think we should get him help,” Tony started.

Steve nodded, “I agree.”

“So, I’ll get in touch with a few therapists and we’ll find the right one together.”

Steve nodded again, “That’d be great.”

Tony left to go and look for one while Steve went to the kitchen to make lunch for the team.

\-------------------------------

Dean knocked on Sam’s bedroom door and heard quick footsteps on the other side. The door opened with force and before Dean could react, he had an armful of worried younger brother. “You're idiot,” Sam said but it was muffled.

Dean put his hands on Sam’s back and tightened his hold, “I know,” he responded.

Sam backed away and lightly punched Dean in the shoulder, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Dean shrugged for what felt like the millionth time and answered, “I’m stupid?”

“Obviously,” Sam snorted.

Dean looked at Sam, “So you’re not gonna ask about what happened?”

“You got drunk and high,” Sam responded, “I don’t need to know anything else because you’re safe.”

Dean smiled and put his arm around his little brother.

“Just promise you won't do it again?” Sam asked softly. Dean smiled slightly and looked Sam in the eyes, “Promise,” he answered. The two sat in silence on Sam’s bed.

Dean thought about why he freaked out and did what he did. He realised that he was angry. At his dad. At the world. At life. And he realised that going to shoot a gun wasn’t going to help in the long run. 

He needed to hunt.


End file.
